Mi Mejor Regalo
by Rossy Castaneda
Summary: ¿Que pasó con Candy y Terry luego de su separación aquella fría noche en el umbral de la puerta del hospital San José? Acompáñenme a descubrir hacía que dirección los lleva el destino y cual será el final para nuestra bella pareja de ensueño. TerryFic Celebrando a Nuestro Bello Inglés en su cumpleaños.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Mi Mejor Regalo

By Rossy Castaneda

Sinopsis

Luego de la fatídica noche de su despedida en el umbral de la puerta de salida del Hospital San José, la vida de Candy Y Terry dio un giro inesperado, en un intento por esconder el dolor que sus corazones sentían, ambos toman una decisión que pondrá en riesgo sus vidas, sin imaginar lo que el destino les tiene deparado.

La batalla de Arrás, una ofensiva Británica que comenzaría el 9 de abril de 1917, sería el escenario en donde ambos se verán frente a frente y tendran que enfrentar juntos una lucha por salir de aquel infierno preservando sus vidas.

Ambos se enfrentaran a un sin número de peligros, dificultades y se encontrarán en el camino con personas que creyeron no volverían a ver jamás.

Luego de lograr salir de Francia, con la ayuda desinteresada de civiles, al ver la desesperación en sus rostros, logran llegar a Inglaterra en donde Terry se ve obligado a tragarse su orgullo e ir en busca de la única persona que tiene el poder para sacarlos de aquel infierno y ayudarlos a abordar un barco que los lleve de regreso a América, sin imaginar que una vez mas la vida los pondrá frente a una de las peores batallas que jamás imaginaron enfrentar.

_**Nota:**_

_**Muy bien mis bellas aquí les dejo un pequeño resumen de lo que nos espera espera en esta historia la cual quiero concluir el día 28 de Enero como un tributo al cumpleaños de Nuestro Bello Terruce Grantchester ;)**_

_**En este Mini Fic, estaré jugando con algunas fechas de eventos reales, para plasmar lo que tengo en mente, iré dejando notas sobre esos cambios conforme vayan apareciendo **_;)_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Mi Mejor Regalo

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Uno

El ascenso gradual de la temperatura podía sentirse en el ambiente, atrás habían quedado los días de un intenso invierno como jamás habían experimentado los ciudadanos Americanos, no así para dos jóvenes quienes viviendo en diferentes ciudades, se encontraban inmersos en sus pensamientos, observando a travez de una ventana con la mirada mas triste que jamás habían mostrado, el reverdecer de las plantas, que les indicaba el renacimiento de una de las estaciones del año mas alegres, en donde los días eran mas largos y soleados, las plantas comenzaban a florecer mostrando una gama de colores por doquier, pero para ellos nada de aquello representaba alegría ya que sus corazones se congelaron en una triste y dolorosa noche de invierno bajo el umbral de la puerta de un hospital.

Una noche en la que ambos suponían sería la mejor de las noches de sus vidas en donde él se consagraría como el mejor Romeo de todos los tiempos y ella quien había llegado a New York con una ligera maleta en donde había acomodado sus ilusiones, sus sueños, sus anhelos, estaría ahí, en primera fila celebrando junto a él su logro y un día mas tarde su cumpleaños número veinte en donde le pediría que se casara con él.

Pero todo cuanto ambos habían planeado se fue a la basura, cuando en medio de un receso, ella escuchó lo que días atrás había sucedido con aquella joven quien se suponía sería la compañera de tablas de él.

Sus sueños, se vieron destrozados esa noche fría, sus corazones dejaron de latir con la misma intensidad que lo hacían y comenzaron a vivir solo por inercia, ya que ambos se sentían muertos en vida, seres vivientes que solo se encontraban en el mundo para seguir con el camino que decidieron vivir aunque aquello implicaba vivir lejos el uno del otro.

Terry arrugó entre uno de sus puños la misiva que sostenía, al recordar como había salido de la habitación de aquel maldito hospital en donde se sentía asfixiado por la presión de la señora Marlowe, y decidido a mandar todo al infierno e ir tras su verdadera felicidad, había subido y manejado su auto a toda velocidad, por las frías calles de New York, sin importarle arriesgar su propia vida con tal de llegar a como diera lugar a la estación de tren, para impedir que aquella máquina de acero se llevara a la única persona que había conseguido romper todas y cada una de las barreras en las que durante años resguardó su corazón, evitando así sentir aquel dolor que amenazaba con matarlo lentamente.

Cerró los ojos al recordar el momento exacto, cuando cayó de rodillas en el andén de la estación de tren al ver como aquella maldita máquina de acero se llevaba a la razón de su vida dejándolo a él sumido en la desesperanza, la cual días mas tarde lo llevó a refugiarse en el alcohol, utilizando esto como una via falsa de escape a todo el dolor que lo consumía por dentro y lo hizo caer en un agujero profundo de donde la sola visión de ella lo hizo volver en si y retomar su camino... —¿Pero cual era su camino? ¿Vivir atado a una mujer que no amaba por agradecimiento? No, eso no era lo que él había escogido, ni tampoco era lo que quería vivir el resto de su vida, aquello no era vida, era simplemente una muerte lenta y tortuosa la cual no estaba dispuesto a seguir viviendo.

—Terry, ¿Quien te ha enviado esa misiva que acabas de recibir?

Terry sintió deseos de responder a la única causante de su desdicha, que no era de su incumbencia, pero contuvo sus deseos.

—Es de Londres —respondió con frialdad en cada palabra.

—¿Es de tu padre?

—No —respondió secamente —Es de la casa Real.

Los ojos de Susana y la señora Marlowe brillaron ante aquellas palabras, pues era la primera vez que Terry daba indicios de su procedencia aristocrática.

—Que maravillosa noticia —dijo Susana ensoñadora.

—Dudo mucho que sigas pensando que es maravilloso cuando sepas el contenido de la misiva —respondió Terry con una mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa sarcástica.

—¿A que te refieres, que puede ser tan malo?.

—En verdad no lo es —respondió el joven castaño sin girarse siquiera —tomando en cuenta que puede ser la solución a todos mis problemas.

—Seguro dejará de ser actor para tomar el lugar que le corresponde dentro de su familia —la señora Marlowe le musitó a su hija.

—Te imaginas madre, yo Susana Marlowe convertida en la esposa del hijo de un noble Inglés.

Ambas mujeres no se percataron que habían alzado un poco la voz, lo suficiente para que Terry escuchara sus palabras, las cuales le hicieron sonreír burlonamente como en antaño.

—Me temo mis bellas damas que están muy equivocadas con respecto a sus deducciones—dijo el castaño al tiempo que se giraba para encontrarse con los rostros desencajados de las Marlowe —esta misiva aunque proveniente de la casa Real, no tiene nada que ver con lo que ustedes piensan, sino todo lo contrario —Terry hizo una pausa, estaba disfrutando como nunca antes ver el rostro desencajado de aquel par de arpías, quienes se habían hecho ideas falsas —esta misiva —dijo alzando el trozo de papel —tiene como función notificarme que como ciudadano Inglés e hijo de un alto noble —sonrió de manera arrogante —es mi deber presentarme en la línea del ejército Inglés y servir a mi País en la guerra que enfrenta contra el ejército Aleman, el imperios Austro-Húngaro y demás imperios aliados.

—Queeeee —gritaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

—No pensarás ir ¿verdad? —se apresuró Susana a preguntar.

—¿Por que no he de hacerlo?, es mi deber como ciudadano Inglés y como hijo de un alto noble acudir al llamado que su majestad me hace —rió de medio lado —el no hacerlo constituye traición a la corona Británica y eso mi querida Susana me condenaría a una vida en prisión e incluso la horca en una de las plazas públicas de Londres —Terry se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo al tomar el pomo, se giró para ver el rostro de aquellas dos despreciables mujeres quienes se habían convertido en sus carceleras, tocó su mentón y las miró con todo el desprecio que guardó durante todo ese tiempo —aunque ahora que lo pienso, he vivido en una prisión estos últimos meses junto a ustedes que lo único que han hecho es recordarme en todo tiempo el sacrificio que hiciste por salvarme la vida, que estoy en deuda contigo y que debo cumplir con mi deber, así que como comprenderás hay un deber mayor el cual debo cumplir y lo haré con el mayor de los placeres tomando en cuenta que me es preferible morir que seguir con esta farsa en lo que se ha convertido mi vida desde el día de aquel maldito accidente —; espero que encuentren a otro idiota que sea capaz de tolerar sus parloteos y las saque de esta miseria de donde sueñan salir a costa de los demás.

Diciendo esto último, Terry salió de aquella casa y se fue rumbo a lo que para él sería su libertad.

A millas de distancia las cosas no eran tan distintas, el rumor que se esparcía como pólvora en los pasillos del Hospital, que las enfermeras en el frente escaseaban y que necesitaban de enfermeras capacitadas, que voluntariamente se ofrecieran para ir y cumplir con su deber, llegó a los oídos de Candy, mientras observaba recortes de periódicos que había acumulado con noticias de él.

Su corazón se alegraba cada vez que leía el artículo donde narraba como luego de su caída, había renacido de entre las cenizas y había conquistado el corazón de todos a quienes meses atrás defraudó cuando lo abandonó todo y terminó en aquel teatro de mala muerte en donde ella fue testigo presencial de su desgracia y su renacimiento, pero una vez más tuvo que alejarse, ya que debía cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a aquella desdichada joven quien puso en riesgo su propia vida por salvar la de él —. No cabía duda que aquella joven amaba a Terry tanto o mas de lo que ella lo hacía; no, aquello era mentira, nadie absolutamente nadie podría amarlo como ella lo hacía, ya que si ella hubiese salvado la vida de Terry como aquella joven lo hubo hecho, jamás le habría cobrado su sacrificio de la manera como ella lo había hecho, en su lugar, hubiese renunciado a él para que fuera feliz con alguien que no le sirviera de tropiezo en su carrera, lo hubiese liberado de toda culpa.

Tarde muy tarde se dio cuenta de su error —. Cuanta falta le hizo el apoyo y consejo de alguien mayor aquella noche.

Susana contaba con el apoyo de su madre, Terry y ella en cambio estaban solos sin el consejo y apoyo de nadie, solo contaban con ellos mismos quienes en ese momento se encontraban perturbados por todo lo acontecido en aquella azotea en donde ella pudo ver como sus sueños se destruían uno a uno en cada paso que Terry daba llevando a Susana en brazos

Ver la tristeza en aquellos ojos verde azules que horas atrás la veían con dulzura y amor a pesar de que en el fondo ocultaban un gran dolor, le partió el corazón en mil pedazos los cuales se unieron, pero de manera fría y dolorosa.

Se paró frente a una ventana que mostraba uno de los jardines del hospital y observó con tristeza el comienzo de la primavera.

De pronto memorias pasadas inundaron su mente.

Estrujó uno de los recortes que sostenía al recordar las últimas palabras de él.

"Prométeme al menos que serás feliz"

¿Como se suponía que podía cumplir aquella promesa cuando él era su felicidad?

¿Existía a caso una manera de cumplir aquella promesa alejada de él?

La respuesta era muy simple, jamás lo conseguiría, a pesar de contar ahora con el apoyo de Albert quien resultó ser el Tio abuelo y quien se esmeraba de todas las maneras posibles a que sonriera nuevamente, pero una sonrisa genuina y no una mueca que pretendía serlo.

En su afán por conseguirlo, Albert obligó a la orgullosa señora Leagan a retractarse frente al doctor Leonard con respecto a ella, consiguiendo de esta manera que le devolvieran su plaza de trabajo el cual ocupó inmediatamente ya que le ayudaba a mantener sus pensamientos a raya durante las largas jornadas dentro del Hospital en donde meses mas tarde decidió residir aún en contra de la voluntad de la señor Elroy quien pegó el grito en el cielo cuando Albert le informó su decisión.

Para su sorpresa, luego de enterarse por labios de Albert todo cuanto ella hubo hecho por él en el pasado, la señora Elroy cambió radicalmente con ella al punto que se hizo a la idea que la convertiría en una gran dama, digna del apellido Ardley.

Durante meses hizo todo cuanto la mujer le indicaba, pero nada de aquello lograba distraer sus pensamientos y fue así como finalmente, meses mas tarde, decidió hablar con Albert y ponerlo al tanto de su decisión, este último no estaba muy convencido de que aquella era la mejor decisión, pero la determinación en su mirada terminó por convencerlo.

Unos toques a la puerta, hicieron que la joven enfermera saliera de sus cavilaciones.

—Candy, el doctor Leonard desea hablar con todas nosotras dentro de su oficina.

La joven enfermera inhaló profundamente, al tiempo que se giraba para emprender la marcha, sabiendo de sobra el motivo de aquella repentina reunión.

Tal y como lo imaginó, la reunión era para informarles sobre escasez de enfermeras capacitadas en el frente de guerra.

—Yo me ofrezco como voluntaria para ir y servir a mi Pais.

—¡Candy! —Judie la miró con ojos muy abiertos.

—Es muy valiente de su parte señorita Ardley, pero es mi deber informarle los riesgos a los que se enfrentará.

—Lo sé —respondió ella —y estoy dispuesta a afrontarlos con valentía —dijo segura de sus palabras.

—Muy bien, en ese caso debe preparar sus cosas para partir esta misma noche, ya que el barco que llevará el equipo y personal médico al frente, parte mañana desde el puerto de New York.

—¡New York! —Candy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle todo el cuerpo, la sola mención de aquella ciudad hizo que su corazón latiera frenéticamente como hacía meses no lo hacía.

—Así es señorita Ardley, el puerto de New York es el punto de partida.

A la mañana siguiente, Terry abordaba el barco que lo llevaba a encontrarse con su destino, cuando de pronto escuchó que lo llamaban.

Al girarse se encontró con una mujer rubia que sin importarle ser objeto de todas las miradas corría en medio de los que al igual que él formados en una línea, caminaban para subir al barco que los alejaría de todo cuanto amaban.

—Terry, hijo por favor no lo hagas.

—Lo siento madre, ya no hay vuelta atrás —respondió subiendo al barco.

En otro extremo del puerto, un grupo de personal médico llegaba con unos minutos de retraso para abordar el barco que los llevaría a cumplir con su deber.

A empujones se abrieron paso entre la multitud, necesitaban abordar ese barco.

—Somos el personal médico asignado para ir al frente y atender a nuestros soldados en zona de conflicto.

—¿Tienen la documentación con ustedes?

—Si señor.

Tras revisar y asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, les permitieron el ingreso.

Media hora mas tarde, el silbato del enorme barco, anunciaba su partida.

—Candy no...

El grito desesperado de un rubio en dirección al puerto, hizo que Eleonor Baker se girará inmediatamente al escuchar aquel nombre y ver la dirección hacia donde el hombre caía de rodillas viendo como el barco se alejaba mar adentro.

Los ojos de la actriz se abrieron como platos al reconocer al joven rubio quien se puso en pie y se giró quedando casi frente a ella.

—¿Es usted el señor William Ardley?

Los ojos de Albert se abrieron como platos tras reconocer a la dama frente a él; en ese momento, Albert recordó las charlas con Terry en el zoológico Blue River, y antes de responderle, se preguntó ¿que hacía la madre de Terry en el puerto y por que razón sus ojos mostraban clara señal que había estado llorando?

—Si —respondió después de unos segundos.

—¡Oh no! —Exclamó Eleonor al comprender de golpe que Candy y Terry iban a bordo del mismo barco que los llevaba a un futuro incierto o quizás a una muerte segura —debemos hacer algo, no podemos permitir que les pase nada —Eleonor comenzó a llorar nuevamente.

Ahora fue el momento de Albert de sentir terror tras las palabras de Eleonor, su presencia en aquel lugar solo le confirmaba que Terry al igual que Candy, iba en aquel mismo barco rumbo a lo desconocido.

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Mi Mejor Regalo

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Dos

Durante todo el tiempo que duró la travesía, Candy se vio obligada a permanecer en el pequeño espacio que compartía con tres enfermeras más, ya que gran parte del enorme barco era utilizado para entrenar a los jóvenes soldados que iban a bordo, los cuales habían sido divididos en grupos de cincuenta para completar un total de treinta escuadrones que serían distribuidos a diferentes regiones en la zona de conflicto.

Al frente de un escuadrón de ciudadanos Ingleses se encontraba Terruce Grantchester quien tras mostrar la misiva proveniente de la casa Real Británica, fue nombrado teniente de un grupo de hombres junto a quienes entrenaba arduamente, preparándose física y psicológicamente para lo que les deparaba en cuanto llegaran al puerto de Southampton en donde ellos desbordarían para unirse a las filas del ejército Inglés.

Escuchar los gritos de algunos hombres en el exterior, provocó que la piel de las jóvenes enfermeras se erizara, aquello solo era un entrenamiento y ellas podían percibir el dolor en aquellos gritos desgarradores, ¿que sería de ellos si caían en manos de los enemigos?

Candy cubrió su rostro y se obligó a alejar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza, ya que de no hacerlo, terminaría desfalleciendo antes siquiera de comenzar con lo que se suponía era su deber.

En cuanto el barco se detuvo en el puerto de Southampton, Candy salió un momento de su habitación y miró con tristeza como un grupo de soldados bajaban para luego subir a un vehículo que aguardaba por ellos.

De pronto, la joven rubia sintió una fuerte angustia en su pecho que la obligó a llevarse ambas manos a su corazón y en un intento por recuperar el aliento, se alejó de la baranda del enorme barco y caminó a pasos apresurados al interior de su habitación.

Dentro del camión, Terry sintió como de pronto el aire le era insuficiente al ver a penas a la distancia una cabellera dorada que se alejaba.

—Candy —su corazón se agitó ante la posibilidad que ella fuera a bordo de aquel barco que salía rumbo a Francia —No, aquello era imposible —se dijo —Candy no podia estar en aquel lugar —quizás el pensar en ella durante todo el viaje me ha hecho alucinar nuevamente como lo hice en Rockstown —se dijo a sí mismo mientras inhalaba profundamente al tiempo que el camión en donde iba a bordo se alejaba.

Tres semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Candy y el grupo de médicos y enfermeras voluntarias a Francia.

Durante ese tiempo el pequeño contingente médico permaneció en un hospital de la capital Francesa hasta que la mañana del dos de mayo se les fue anunciado que serían enviados a diferentes puntos del frente de guerra.

Candy sintió escalofríos luego de ser notificada que sería enviada al frente occidental en donde tropas Británicas, Canadienses y Australianas atacaron las trincheras Alemanas cerca de la ciudad de Arrás, en donde el ejército Británico consiguió el mayor avance que se había realizado hasta ese momento en la guerra de trincheras.

La ofensiva perdió fuerza en los días siguientes, lo que permitió que los Alemanes se recuperaran para desgracia de los Aliados.

La batalla llegó a un punto muerto para ambas partes; los Británicos sufrieron una gran cantidad de bajas entre muertos y heridos.

Tomando su relicario entre sus manos, Candy cerró los ojos y elevó una plegaria, al ser consciente de gran riesgo que su vida y la de sus compañeras corrían en aquel lugar donde la batalla entre trincheras se extendía desde la costa Belga hasta la frontera con Suiza, en donde el plan Aliado era romper frentes de defensas Alemanas para entrar luego en un combate frontal con el ejercito Aleman quienes eran inferiores en cantidad numérica.

En America, Albert finalmente tras mover cielo mar y tierra, consiguió contactarse con el coronel Timothy Landcaster quien estaba a cargo del contingente médico en donde Candy se encontraba, pero su mensaje llegó demasiado tarde ya que la joven enfermera junto a un pequeño grupo de personal médico estaban en camino a la ciudad de Arras.

Luego de horas de viaje en tren, finalmente llegaron a la estación donde un camión militar británico aguardaba por ellos para trasladarlos a una de las trincheras donde mantenían una gran cantidad de soldados heridos en espera de atención médica.

—Teniente no podremos resistir la ofensiva Alemana por mucho tiempo, debemos salir ahora mismo o todos moriremos.

¡Morir!, eso era lo que realmente el teniente Terruce Grantchester deseaba, la muerte sería un descanso para su atribulado corazón, pero aquellos hombres que estaban a cargo suyo no tenían porque perder la vida por causa suya.

—Retirada, retirada —los gritos de Terry se escucharon a lo largo de la trinchera.

El pequeño peloton de hombres que habían sobrevivido aquel ataque sorpresa por parte de los Alemanes se dispersaron.

Terry fue el último en salir, comenzaba a correr cuando vio a la distancia un misil Aleman que iba en dirección a la trinchera que acababa de abandonar.

La explosión se escuchó a millas de distancia.

—¡Oh Mi Dios! —Candy cubrió sus oídos y apretó sus ojos, el sonido de misiles impactando en algún sitio no tan lejos de donde ellos se encontraban podía escucharse tan cerca.

A pesar que su deseo principal era morir en aquella guerra, el instinto de sobre vivencia se hizo presente en Terry, el recuerdo de su madre gritándole que no lo hiciera, el sonido de la risa cantarina de Candy, el olor a rosas que emanaba de su cabellera dorada, sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes, el dulce sabor de sus labios los cuales sólo besó una sola vez y fue un beso robado, ¿que se sentiría besarlos nuevamente pero que el beso fuera correspondido? Nunca lo sabría si no resguardaba su vida.

A la distancia, el joven castaño vio un pequeño poblado, el cual lucia como un lugar fantasma, solitario, lúgubre y totalmente destruido.

Corrió esquivando de manera sorprendente las balas que a espaldas de él tres soldados Alemanes disparaban.

Sus piernas dolían, pero sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, permaneció en su carrera, cuando creyó que todo estaba perdido, vio a la distancia un lugar seguro donde podría resguardarse al menos hasta que perdiese de vista a quienes pretendían matarlo o tomarlo como prisionero de guerra.

Al entrar, el silencio le dio la bienvenida, respiró profundamente y cuando se creyó a salvo el escuchó el click de una arma a espaldas de él.

Cerró los ojos en espera de lo inevitable.

—Es aliado, es aliado —se escuchó una voz femenina

Con una linterna alumbraron su rostro

—¿Terry?

—¿Stair?

—Shhhh —los silenciaron —es el motor de un camión —dijo un joven médico asomándose un poco —¡Por Dios!, es un contingente médico Americano y ha sido interceptado por soldados Alemanes.

Todos permanecieron en silencio por el momento no había nada que pudieran hacer, ellos eran tres y una anciana y los Alemanes eran seis.

—Ven aquí primor —la voz de un soldado Aleman con acento Británico bajó por la fuerza a una joven enfermera.

Terry comenzó a experimentar angustia y miedo por la suerte de aquella pobre chica quien forcejaba por liberarse del agarre de aquel asqueroso hombre que trataba de tomarla por la fuerza.

—Máteme, lo prefiero a permitir que me ponga una mano encima.

Aquella voz, resonó en los tímpanos de los oídos de Terry, de pronto la angustia y el miedo se transformó en furia.

—Candy —musitó Stair.

—¡Candy! —Michael repitió.

—Tus deseos son ordenes primor, aunque será un verdadero desperdicio —. íncate —le ordenó.

—No lo haré —respondió ella

—Como quieras maldita perra Americana —el sonido del click del arma apuntando en la cabeza de la joven enfermera se escuchó.

Terry sacó su arma e importándole un pimiento que aquellos malditos eran seis y ellos tres, comenzó a disparar a quema ropa, la vida de Candy estaba en peligro y él no se quedaría de brazos cruzados viendo como la mataban frente a sus narices.

—Candy lánzate al suelo —le gritó

La joven enfermera obedeció y quedando en medio del fuego cruzado cubrió sus oídos.

—¿Estas bien? —Terry se agachó hasta donde ella se encontraba

—Terry —dijo ella temblando de miedo y abrazándose a él olvidándose de todo a su alrededor e incluso el motivo por el que él se encontraba ahí.

Terry sintió que el hielo se derretía de su corazón y que este comenzaba a dar muestras de vida, Candy su Candy estaba ahí junto a él y no al otro lado del Atlántico donde el suponía se encontraba...a salvo.

—¿Que haces aquí y no en America, Candy? —Le preguntó cuando la sintió mas tranquila.

—Yo... yo... vine como enfermera voluntaria.

—¿Como pudiste hacer tal cosa?

Candy volvió a retomar su carácter voluntarioso

—¿Que haces tú aquí?

—Fui llamado a prestar mi servicio militar

—Y Susa... Candy fue incapaz de completar aquel nombre.

—Olvídate de ella, hay otras cosas mas importantes en las que debemos centrarnos.

—Pero...

—Pero nada —respondió él —por ahora tenemos que buscar la manera de salir juntos de este infierno, no pienso dejar que te alejes de mi.

—Que pasará con ellos.

—Regresarán al hospital de París.

—Podemos ir con ellos.

—No —respondió él

—¿Por que no?

—Por que nosotros buscaremos la manera de llegar a Londres.

—Pero eso será imposible

—Buscaremos la manera, pero por ahora necesito que me acompáñes, afuera hay dos personas que quieren verte

Los ojos de Candy estuvieron a punto de salir de sus cuencas.

—Stair, Stair estas vivo —Candy le abalanzó sobre el joven inventor —Como es posible.

—Es una larga historia la cual te contaré algún día, por ahora debemos de buscar la manera como salir de aquí.

—Y para mi no hay un hola Candy

—Michael

Terry frunció el ceño al ver la familiaridad con la que aquel médico llamaba a "su Pecosa" y como un macho alfa que marca su territorio, apartó a Candy de Michael.

—En vista que ya se saludaron, lo mejor es que juntos busquemos la manera de salir de aquí, debemos llegar a Londres.

—Yo puedo ayudarlos.

Todos se giraron en dirección a la anciana

—Conozco una ruta segura que los llevará a Calais, pero deben cambiarse de ropa y tienen que fingir que son ciudadanos Franceses.. —¿hablan Francés? —les preguntó

—Yo soy Francés —respondió Michael.

—Yo habló el idioma —respondió Stair.

—Y tu Candy, mejoraste tu Francés, porque recuerdo que era pésimo.

—Je me suis amélioré depuis (Lo he mejorado desde entonces) —respondió orgullosa.

—je vois déjà (ya veo) —respondió él

Con la ayuda de la anciana llegaron a Calais en donde los puso en contacto con un amigo suyo para que los sacaran en una pequeña embarcación —. Al principio el hombre se negó en ayudarlos pero bastó con ver los rostros de desesperación en ellos para finalmente acceder a ayudarlos.

—¿Que haremos ahora que hemos llegado a Inglaterra, que plan tienes?

Terry cubrió su rostro, el tiempo que duró el viaje de Calais a Inglaterra lo utilizó en buscar opciones, pero todas cuantas tuvo, lo dirigían a una sola persona, por mucho que le desagradara la idea, su padre era la única persona que podía ayudarlos a regresar a America en tiempo de guerra —debía tragarse su orgullo por el bienestar y la seguridad de Candy.

—Iremos con mi padre —respondió en un hilo de voz.

Para sorpresa de Terry y sus acompañantes, el Duque de Grantchester los recibió inmediatamente, ya que luego de ser informado por Eleonor y William Ardley, él había hecho todo por dar con su paradero, sin obtener ningún fruto.

Ver ahora a su hijo frente a él junto a aquella joven rubia, le dio la convicción al Duque que los sentimientos de su hijo eran profundos como los que él sentía por Eleonor pero se via obligado a ocultar.

—Lo siento —les dijo —dos pases el lo único que he conseguido por el momento.

—Terry, ve con Candy —reconvino Stair —Michael y yo lo haremos en cuanto sea posible.

—Pero donde se hospedarán —preguntó el castaño.

—Pueden quedarse aquí —respondió el Duque —hay suficientes habitaciones disponibles.

—Gracias padre.

Luego de despedirse, Candy y Terry abordaron el transatlántico que los llevaría de regreso a America y lo hacían justo el día 7 de mayo de 1917.

—Feliz cumpleaños Candy —dijo él besando el dorso de su mano

—Terry lo recordaste —dijo ella emocionada.

—Siempre lo hago —respondió él —Candy ahora que vamos de regreso a America quiero que sepas que en mi nada ha cambiado.

Los ojos de Candy se cristalizaron al comprender el trasfondo de aquellas palabras.

A punto estaba de responder cuando una detonación se escuchó bajo el agua y en menos de veinte minutos el transatlántico se hundió ante la aterrada mirada de los familiares de los pasajeros entre ellos Stair, Michael y Richard Grantchester quien cayó de rodillas al escuchar :

—Un misil Aleman los ha impactado y no hay sobrevivientes.

—Noooooooooo Terry, Candy Noooooooooo

Continuará...

Nota.

—Como les hice saber al principio, que cambiaría ciertas fechas de algunos acontecimientos, aquí les dejo los datos reales del hundimiento del Lusitania

—El Lusitania fue derribado durante la Primera Guerra Mundial, en plena guerra submarina de Alemania al Reino Unido, el barco fue identificado y torpedeado por el U-Boot alemán U-20 el 7 de mayo de 1915, hundiéndose en sólo dieciocho minutos. Desapareció a unos 18 km frente al cabo de Old Head of Kinsale, Irlanda, tragedia que provocó la muerte de 1198 personas de las 1959 que iban a bordo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes de Candy, Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus creadoras Kioko Misuki y Yumiko Igarashi

Mi Mejor Regalo

By Rossy Castaneda

Capítulo Tres

HOY 28 DE ENERO LAS TERRYTANAS ESTAMOS DE FIESTA, FESTEJAMOS EL CUMPLEAÑOS DEL MAS BELLO INGLES DE TODOS LOS TIEMPOS.

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS A NUESTRO BELLO INGLES, TERRENCE GRANTCHESTER

Terry dejó de escribir y cerró sus ojos, agradeciendo a Dios despertar cada mañana junto a Candy, su hijo mayor Dylan y la pequeña Eli.

Era maravilloso estar vivo después de todo lo que tuvieron que vivir.

Se levantó del escritorio, atravesó la biblioteca hasta llegar a la ventana, removió las cortinas y contempló el jardín de su casa el cual se encontraba cubierto por inmensas capas de nieve.

Su mirada se perdió y mientras copos de nieve caían, los recuerdos de lo ocurrido durante aquellos años de guerra se hicieron presentes.

Ver todo de manera inconsciente, era realmente escalofriante.

Agradecía a Dios que a pesar que el reporte de la compañía naviera John Brown & Company indicaba que no habían sobrevivientes a aquel ataque, su padre en conjunto con Albert, quien se las arregló para llegar a Londres en tiempo de guerra, no se dieron por vencidos y no escatimaron en gastos en una búsqueda minuciosa por todos los alrededores.

No fue sino hasta un mes mas tarde, cuando las esperanzas de encontrarlos con vida se desvanecían, recibieron una pista que los llevo a un pequeño poblado cercano al puerto de Southampton, en donde les informaban que unos pescadores habían rescatado algunos sobrevivientes de aquel naufragio a quienes habían trasladado a un pequeño hospital de aquella región.

Fue ahí donde lo encontraron a él con vida, recuperándose de algunas lesiones sufridas, no así a Candy.

Quiso morir cuando le informaron que no habían mas sobrevivientes, aquella sin duda era la pesadilla mas horrible a la que se había enfrentado.

Candy, Candy no podia estar muerta, no, ella no, se negaba a creer que aquello fuera cierto, dentro de él había un rayo de esperanza que le indicaba que ella estaba viva en algún lugar y él no descansaría hasta encontrarla.

Su pierna y dos costillas rotas no fueron impedimento para unirse a las brigadas de búsqueda, no se rendiría tan fácilmente como lo había hecho en el pasado, esta vez no permitiría que la vida hiciera de las suyas y los separara de aquella manera tan cruel y despiadada.

Si le tocaba enfrentarse a mil gigantes para dar con ella lo haría aunque perdiera su vida en el camino.

Candy no podía dejarlo, no ahora que estaban tan cerca de alcanzar la felicidad que tanto anhelaban.

Dios y la vida no podían ser tan crueles con ellos.

Ellos a quienes la vida les había negado darles una y otra vez un poco de felicidad,

se merecían un poco de esta, no era justo que lo que apenas iba a comenzar terminara de esa manera, no era justo que se hubiesen encontrado en aquellas circunstancias para terminar de esa manera tan cruel.

Él no se movería de Inglaterra hasta encontrarla, aún cuando todos le decían que ya no existía posibilidad de hacerlo, él se negaba a rendirse, algo le decía que Candy estaba viva o de lo contrario su corazón hubiese dejado de latir en el momento que el de ella lo hubiese dejado de hacer.

Habían pasado tres meses desde el accidente y no habían noticias de Candy, hasta que la mañana del 10 de agosto de 1917, mientras él caminaba por los jardines del castillo, escuchó que llamaban al portón de manera insistente.

Sabiendo que se encontraba solo, se encaminó hasta el portón para ver quien llamaba de aquella manera.

Con cada paso que daba su corazón comenzaba a latir con mayor intensidad.

—Candy —dijo comenzando a correr haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas al reconocer aquella dorada cabellera que ondeaba en el aire.

—Terry —dijo ella en un hilo de voz lanzándose a sus brazos —estas vivo, estas vivo —quise morirme cuando desperté en una humilde casa en las afueras de Southampton y me dijeron que no habían sobrevivientes, pero algo en mi interior me gritaba que debía luchar por mi vida, recuperarme y venir aquí.

Luego de llorar uno en el hombro del otro, ingresaron al castillo donde aguardaron el regreso de los demás.

La alegría en los rostros de todos no se hizo esperar en cuanto ingresaron y vieron a Candy sentada junto a Terry quien la sostenía de la mano para impedir de esta manera que se alejara de su lado.

Tras ponerse al corriente, decidieron permanecer en Londres hasta que fuera seguro regresar a America.

Al no tener una fecha exacta de retorno, Terry le pidió a Candy lo aceptara como su esposo y compañero de aventuras.

Candy aceptó sin ningún miramiento, aquellos tres meses de zozobra habían sido el suficiente tiempo para comprender que su vida sin Terry no tenía razón de ser.

No hubo gran fiesta de bodas pero lo que se preparó de manera apresurada fue mas que suficiente para ambos.

Luego de cenar y brindar por su felicidad, Terry y Candy se retiraron.

Ya, en la privacidad de la habitación que se les había preparado, Terry hizo su mujer a Candy de la manera mas tierna y amorosa posible.

Pasaron en Londres su primera navidad y el recibimiento del año 1918 el cual les traería muchas razones para celebrar.

La primera, el 28 de enero de 1918 durante la celebración del cumpleaños de Terry,

Candy le dio el mejor regalo de toda su vida, al anunciarle que estaba embarazada, la segunda, el nacimiento de su primogénito el 15 de Octubre de 1918, la tercera, el anuncio del fin de la guerra el 11 de noviembre de 1918, la cuarta, el retorno de todos a America, la quinta, la primera navidad en familia con ambos padres de Terry y la sexta, el anuncio de la llegada de un nuevo miembro de la Familia Grantchester Ardley.

Terry abrió los ojos de pronto al escuchar las risas de sus hijos provenientes del vestíbulo.

Sonrió al escuchar la manera como Candy intentaba mantenerlos cayados.

Suspiró al tiempo que tomaba el pomo de la puerta y abría esta.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver la razón por la cual Candy intentaba hacer callar a los niños.

Lo que creyó sería una pequeña reunión familiar, Candy la había convertido en una gran fiesta.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños Terry! —gritaron todos los convidados.

Terry negó con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía, preguntándose: — ¿como se las había arreglado Candy para prepararr todo aquello?

—Feliz cumpleaños papá.

Terry se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo y recibir el cálido abrazo que el pequeño le ofrecía.

—Muchas gracias campeón

—Feliz cumpleaños Papi.

La sonrisa de Terry se volvió más deslumbrante aún al escuchar aquella vocesilla, soltando a Dylan, abrió uno de sus brazos para recibir a la pequeña Eli quien se abalanzó sobre él.

Amaba a sus dos hijos mas que a nada en el mundo, pero sin duda aquella pequeña era la luz de sus ojos, tan parecida a él fisicamente pero había heredado la esencia de su madre.

—Gracias princesa —Terry la llenó de besos —¿de quien son esos ojitos?

—Tuyos.

—Y esa naricita —la besó

—Tuya

—Y los abrazos y besos

—Tuyos mi bello principe —respondió la pequeña comiéndoselo a besos.

Todos los presentes sonrieron al ver y escuchar aquel intercambio de palabras entre padre e hija.

Fue el turno de Candy de acercarse .

—Feliz cumpleaños amado esposo.

Terry bajó a la pequeña Eli y abrazó a la principal razón de su vida, su Pecosa, quien desde su adolescencia se incrustó en su corazón para jamás salir.

Candy al igual que sus hijos, eran el mejor regalo que Dios y la vida le habían dado.

Atrás habían quedado los días difíciles y amargos, ahora disfrutaba de días y noches maravillosas junto a ella.

Candy, su amada Pecosa, compartía con él sus triunfos, sus fracasos, sus días felices y los no tan felices, lo despedía con una hermosa sonrisa cada mañana y lo recibía de la misma manera cada tarde, haciéndole sentir esa paz y tranquilidad que solo ella tenia la capacidad de proporcionarle.

Compartían el lecho cada noche, aprovechaban el tiempo que pasaban juntos por muy mínimo que este fuera, se entregaban todas las caricias posibles, como si ese fuese el último momento de sus vidas, despertaban juntos, abrazados uno al otro, deseando cada mañana que el tiempo se detuviera en ese instante, para permanecer así, pegados uno del otro.

Era maravilloso estar vivo, y gozar de la plenitud que sus tres amores le brindaban.

Sentirlos cerca, y gozar cada día del Amor de ellos, era la sensación mas grandiosa algo que no cambiaría por nada ni por nadie.

Su familia era lo mas importante para él, se enfrentaría a quien fuera con tal de que a ellos no les pasara nada, daría su vida por ellos.

—Gracias Candy, por haber llegado a mi vida e iluminar con tu luz mi oscuridad, gracias por hacer que cada día sea mejor que el anterior, gracias por hacer de este día, el mejor día de mi vida.

—Y aun falta tu mejor regalo —dijo ella guiñando un ojo.

—Mi mejor regalo son mis hijos y tú —besó tiernamente sus labios.

—Lo sé —respondió ella con una sonrisa —pero este es tu día de cumpleaños y yo quiero darte el mejor regalo —acercó sus labios a los oídos de él para musitarle —he preparado una de las habitaciones para la ocasión, esta noche yo me encargaré que recibas el mejor regalo que jamás hayas recibido.

—Me encanta esa propuesta, señora Grantchester —le musitó él al oido de ella —y como hoy es el día de mi cumpleaños y al cumpleañero no se le niega nada en su día, no veo razón del por que esperar hasta la noche cuando puedo obtener mi regalo ahora mismo.

—Terry —dijo ella totalmente sonrojada, a pesar de los años, Terry conseguía que sus piernas temblasen.

—Solo bromeo Pecosa —besó sus acaloradas mejillas —pero te advierto que al llegar la noche, tomaré mi regalo no solo una, ni dos veces, sino muchas veces hasta que ambos terminemos agotados.

—Eres incorregible, mocoso engreído —sonrió

—Y tu, la mona Pecosa mas adorable y exquisita —besó sus labios —Te Amo Candy, no cabe duda que tu presencia es "Mi mejor Regalo"

Fin...


End file.
